How does she do it?
by NeroLycan
Summary: Tokura Eiko, the unbeatable player that can capture anyone's heart!.. Except for the one and only, Enami Kiyose... Just how does she do it? How can she resist every single flirt and worse, how does she beat Eiko at her own game!


Enami Kiyose.

In amidst of my playful time as a high school student, she caught my eye from the moment she rejected my friendliness. Well – not reject, but the first to produce a counter attack to my advancement and even doing it without flinching. Her quick responses, sometimes dripping with a cynical tone, sometimes enhanced with sarcasm, never fail to amuse me. It encourages me more to play around with her.

The problem is, I can never catch her off guard and magically the tables turn to her favour whenever I finally get the chance. I can never anticipate her attacks. I don't know how she does it, but it's so frustratingly… good? In a way, I'm glad such a tough opponent had shown up though at the same time, I didn't think they'd put up such a good fight.

The point is she knows how to handle me and I can't get over it.

"Sensei, you still look good despite wearing plain clothing," My eyes have scanned her fully, wearing another dark outfit, a black long sleeve shirt and pants combo. The hypnotic necklace she adorns still exists around her neck.

School had just ended, and with time to spare I decided to have a little chat with Sensei.

"Are you trying to insult my fashion choice right now? Well whatever, teachers don't need to look good anyway," Her uncaring voice helped tear my gaze away from the accessory. Although it makes no real difference since her face is just as hypnotic, in a much more alluring way.

"It wasn't my intention to insult you, sorry, I do mean it though."

"The plain clothing part?" I burst out of laughter even she's oblivious to her own jokes. She mutters a barely audible 'shut up' before I finally calmed down.

"I mean, the still looking good part," I gave a smile as I await her response.

One second passes by… Her face still looks as expressionless as it usually is.

Five seconds passes by… She tilts her head, squints at me whilst crossing her arms, as if she's about to say something mean.

Ten seconds passes by and-

"You know hearing that from you sounds weird," She says as she puts her hand on her chin, her eyes analyzing me.

 _What? She wasn't going to make a retort?_

I try not to show how flustered I am, but I couldn't refrain myself from playing with the hem of my school uniform. Whatever it is, I can handle her attack this time. I've experienced her other attacks, I can try to turn them around. It can't be that bad.

 _I'll take the bait._

"What makes you say that?"

"Someone like you should understand," she started.

I raise an eyebrow.

"People focus on the weirdest aspect of beauty don't they? Just because someone is fashionable, doesn't mean they'll look good in it right away. A good looking person should make the clothes look good, not the other way around, right?" She gives a smile.

That lady killing smile…

"You should know. Since no matter how many times I see you, wearing whatever clothing, you always look good."

I freeze, my breath nearly stops and I could feel my face on the edge of heating up.

"Ah… Thank you..." _Oh no._ My confidence wavers. I'm almost tempted to look down on the floor but I force myself to make eye contact with her. Sensei hasn't changed one bit, not a single sign of embarrassment.

 _How frustrating._

Her eyes drill right into mine, saying nothing but sincerity. How pathetic, I can't even make a counter attack. _Calm down Eiko… There must be an opening somewhere…_

"Tokura? Are you spacing out?" She places her hand on my cheek, giving me continuous light slaps. "Oi, you alright?"

 _That's it!_

I take a hold of her hand, "is it true, Sensei?"

Her eyebrows furrow, "is what true?"

"That I look good in anything?" My heart is ready to leap out of my chest. _Using the straightforward route, I can catch her off guard with this!_

"Course' it is. Can't lie about something so obvious," she didn't hesitate, showing nothing but the same sincerity and carelessness on her face.

 _A second attack?!_

Quickly I improvise with another smile, closing my eyes and placing my cheek on the palm of her hand.

 _Maybe playing risky is the right way?_

"Wow, you sure know how to flatter a girl, do you do this with other girls Kiyose-san?" I tease as I enjoy the warmth of her hand, wrapping it up with a wink.

Then at that very moment, she drawbacks her hand from me and stared at me. She sighs dismissively and turns her gaze at the nearby clock. Without a word, she starts heading for the door. She stops steadily at the doorway, and gives me one last look.

 _Ah… Perhaps that was too mu-_

"…Nope." Her eyes narrow.

"You're quite a beautiful girl, Tokura."

"And no one can compare." She gives one last smile along with a lazy wave before finally leaving me to solitude, my stampede like heart to keep me company.

 _Ugh… She did it again…_

I bury my face within the interior of my hands, my face must look like a tomato. My heart is bursting of an amalgamation of emotions.

"Stupid sexy Kiyose…"


End file.
